hunter high
by anime lover 925
Summary: Gon a young girl who dreams of following her fathers foot steps to be comes a hunter she takes the exam and enters the school with new found friends and enemys but love awaits at the end of the tunnel and the chance to become a hunter what will Gon do! AllX Fem.Gon. AU
1. Prolloge

**DISCLAMER..I don't own hunter x hunter if I did Gon would definitely be a girl oh and this is my first story so if you read tell me what you think so I can make the next one better kk so enjoy**

**WARING! FEM. Gon , Potty mouths and CRAZINESS ! enjoy.**

"**speech" **_**'thoughts' "**_**YELLING"**

_**Prologue **_

A young girl about six years of age was watching has her mother been helping her father get ready on his next adventure. Her parents are loving even if her father wasn't home all the time, but every time he came home he would tell of his adventures and all the treasure's, relics and animals he finds. You see the girl's father was a hunter; hunters are people how find lost or new items, foods, and etc. They did it all, the only way to become a hunter is to go to a special school the only way to enter the school is to take a exam. The exam is a way to narrow down people who are skilled enough to be in the school. The school will accept anyone as long as they are older than 10. The girl whose name is Gon Freaks watches as her father leaves. Gons father is supposed to be gone for at least 10 years . Gon made a promise to herself to become a great hunter just like her dad and enter that school at the age four –teen. This is where are story begins.

**Did you like did you like please review. oh and in this story Gon is a little older and her dad sends letters and her mom's alive oh and does anyone knows the moms name please tell me kk oh and the way to become a hunter is pass school and their no uniforms, but there could be it depends you decide and if you have any ideas who you want to endup with are Gon-chan please tellme kk until next time byzz. **


	2. The begening

**IM BACK and I'm here with chapter1 isn't great. GON: YEP I GET TO FINALY GET ON MY WAY TO BE A HUNTER ITS GREAT! ME: isn't he cute. GON: NYA 925 why did you make me a girl? ME:? OH Because I think you make an awesome female. NOW GON TAKE IT AWAY. GON: RIGHT ANIMELOVER 925 DOSEN'T OWN HUNTER X HUNTER IF SHE DID IT WOULD Probably BE MORE FIGHTING AND I WOULD REALLY BE GIRL. ME: THANK YOU GON OH AND CHRACTERS ARE GOING TO BE LITTLOOC AND GONS MOM WILL BE NAMED MINA KK NOW ON WITH SHOW!**

_**CHAPTER1 THE BEGING**_

It was a bright early morning on Whale Island the village was at peace. Further in the village is a little house that also acts like a pub and its here that three women are working. "Where Gon at ? " Minto ask her sister who was behind the counter of pub. The layout of pub is very simple a bar on the right which takes up most of right side on the left is manly tables and chairs and the walls empty of any accessories."Gon I believe she went fishing she also said something of a bet you two made? Why" A women who looked just like Minto ask the only difference was her orange hair went down to her back a she was wearing a blue dress with a white cardigan. "I'm worried about her Mina I mean she wants to take the hunter exam and go to that dangerous school she only turn 14 Mina aren't you worried!" "Minto believe in Gon her father took the exam and got in at the age of 14 if he can do it then his daughter will be able to pass to and I believe in her. " Mina said with a smile on her face. Minto was speechless she knew what her sister said was true and she had to believe her. Minto sigh "your right Mina I do believe in her it's just its hard to let go you know." Ahah I know Minto I know."

Somewhere in the Forest of Whale Island is a lake with a giant tree right next to the lake. In the trees branches sat a figure. The figure looked to be a little girl about 14 she had long black hair which went to her mid back, her bangs framed her face nicely on the side of her head one of the bangs flips a little. She also had midnight black eyes and very light tan skin. The figure had a fishing rod in her hands and she was waiting for a bite. The line finally moves with weight of large fish ,the figure tried to pull ,but it didn't work then she had the idea of using the branches of the tree has a pulley . She wrapped the line around the tree then jumped. The line pulling the giant fish up. She did it she got the fish.

Somewhere in the town there was a commotion in the town Minto and Mina were on the way to get some items from town when they saw the crowd of people. "**AMAZING**" one of the town's men yelled "I can't believe such a little girl could catch the Ponds master!" " Minto walked into the clearing and saw Gon with fish. The young girl looked right at Minto and smiled the biggest smile anyone's seen and hoped right over to where Minto was. " I did it aunt Minto I did it now can I take the Hunter exam !" Minto looked at her and handed her the form which was signed "Thank you aunt Minto thank you" Gon said hoping up and down with pure joy "Gon sweat heart please be careful on your journey ok "Mina said looking at her daughter "OK mom don't worry the next time you see me I'll be a full fledge hunter " she said. The three walked towards a small boat Gon got into the boat with her stuff and hugged her aunt and mom goodbye.

**IT'S A LITTE LONGER THEN THE PROLLOGE WHICH IM HAPPY BUT IM UPSET I POSTED IT SO LATE IM SO SORRY ILL BE FASTER NEXT TIME KK TILL NEXT TIME JA NI**


	3. notes not an update

**MY NOTES: thank you every one who gave your input I'm trying really hard to fix any errors and make it longer and im really grateful for the reviews your inputs will help me make my stories better so thank you very much and ill remember in the next chapter to make it longer ok and ill make very interesting oh and if you have an idea for who you want to be with Gon please tell if I get enough of that character then that person will be paired with Gon ok and sorry for this is not the chapter gomen but until next time byz byz!**


	4. The meeting

**ME: Hello I'm BACK along with my Gon –chan with chapter 2 ok now I still don't know who will end up with my Gon-chan and I missed spelled Mitos name I'm so sorry "Bows" please forgive me also I'll be getting some help from daemonfox she is my best friend she recently join so please be good to her k. **_**daemonfox: Hey, I'm daemonfox, it's cool to meet you guys. Check out my story Assassin in Our Midst it's a Harry Potter fanfic, so please check it out. **_**GON: hello daemonfox . ME: ok I think this went on long enough Gon-chan take it away Gon: OK 925 Does not own hunter x hunter or the characters if she did I will most defiantly be a girl or she'll turn it in to a yaoi. ME: oh Gon your so cute "HUGES Gon" ok on with the story!**

_Chapter 2 Meeting_

Gon arrived at the docks in the afternoon. The port was huge; everywhere she looked she would see fish venders and stalls of all kind. As Gon was walking around somewhere in another part of town was a boy in his teens about six-teen, blue eyes ,and short blonde hair. He was wearing a blue pullover that went down to his knees and had on a pair of white pants. He was sitting down in a restaurant. While he was eating a spider came up. The people around him started to freak out. One thing ran through his mind "I_ hate spiders"_. The next thing shocked the people, the spider jumped and the next thing it was caught in the teeth of a fork in one of the pillars of the restaurant . While everyone was still shocked the boy got up and left.

_Break…_

In another part of town was another man with short black hair, he was wearing a suit and had a brief case. He looked to be in his twenties and had on a pair of sunglasses that cover his black eyes. He was on the ground watching as people went by. The man kept sighing because he had no money and he did not have enough for Dole. _"Man I'm soooo hungry is there anything I can do" _he thought. Then the people on the street started to go to one point. When he looked in that direction he saw two men standing on a stage with table in the middle. One of the men was short, had shoulder length brown hair and an orange hat and green tunic with brown pants. The brown haired man started to speak "HOW ABOUT IT!If you can beat this hunter, you'll receive a cash reward. PLUS! A free ticket to see the BIG RARE AND UNUSUAL ANIMAL SHOW! Anyone wants to challenge". The hunter looked strong. He had fit body and blonde hair he also was tall. The crowd looked little wary about going up there, "HOW ABOUT IT" the speaker said _"The ship to Dole is leaving at six; I've got to get money for the ticket. _"The suit man thought. "I can't just sit around let's see" he said out loud. On the stage the hunter was beating people left and right in the arm wrestling match. "NOW, HE'S BEATED FOUR IN A ROW. ARE THERE ANYMORE CHALLENGES? EVEN THE GREAT HUNTERMAY BE TIRED BY NOW. "The crowd started to talk among themselves. While a little girl with Black hair watched. The girl spoke to her self "that man is a hunter? "Anymore challengers?, If not the cash reward goes to the hunter" , " If not …"He then drifted off has a hand darted out of the crowd. "OH A CHHALLENGER! Hey brother you look strong." As the suit man walked on the stage. The hunter and the suite man stared each other down as they positioned themselves on the stage. They got their hands ready. They grabbed hands and the speaker put his hand s on top of theirs the match was about to start. The girl looked on. "READY GOOO!" the speaker yelled as he let go of their hands. Both men were at a standstill for the first couple seconds, the crowd looked on as the two men continued to stare each other down. Just then the suited man's stomach growled, but no one heard over the yells of the crowd, except the little girl. The suited man started to weaken. The hunter saw this and used his strength and won." I KNEWHE WAS GOING TO LOSE" a man in the crowd yelled out. "Your pretty good for an amateur, But not good enough to beat me" the hunter said and walked off. The suited man laid on the ground still hungry. He stayed there as a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see a little girl holding out an apple. "What are you doen kid" he said with a gruff voice trying to cover his hunger." Here your hungry aren't you? Oh and I'm Gon by the way and what's your name Ojii – san. "The man got up and took the apple" Thanks kid names Leorio."

**ME: HOW was it was it good I know it's not long but it's a little longer oh and I forgot to mention that im a student so it takes me awhile to up load since I have homework and band. So please review and tell me who do you want to end up with Gon-chan please tell me I'm dyin without the vote kk so Ja ne~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Im back im so sorry I have not updated in a long time I have band and we're getting ready for a concert. Im sorrrrry Please forgive me "puppy dog eyes".**

**Gon: We forgive you!**

**ME:" Hugs gon "THAAAANK U Gon –chan! Now please disclaimer.**

**Gon: 925 doesn't own Hunter x Hunter if she did it would be a yaoi or I would mostly be a girl.**

**Me: Enjoy**

**Meeting Part 2**

As the day went on Gon started to follow Leorio around.

Leorio still had the apple in his hand ,and every time he looked back he saw Gon following him.

Gon finally spoke" Ne~ Pops do you know about the ship?" Leorio kept on walking ignoring Gon's

question "Hey, Wait up pops you know right?" She asked keeping up with Leorio.

"I'm not pops" Leorio mumbled under his breathe." Come on I just want to know about the ship that goes to Dole." Gon pleaded as she tried to catch up . Has she's going by some tables a middle aged man caught her shoulder, and turned her around to face him. "Hey kid if you want to go to Dole, I'll take you there." He smiled at her. "Really?" Gon asked with a gr

ateful smile. "Yeah I don't mind follow me ok." The man started to pull Gon along.

H as Gon was being pulled away Leorio looked

irked to the point the apple core in his mouth was bite in half. He went after them and before they could get further "HEY YOU THERE, STOP "Leorio shouted has he walked up. Gon and the man turned around

to face him. Leorio continued to speak

"Using the oldest trick in the book huh, tricking a naive girl

by acting friendly so you can sell her off!" " Pops "Gon spoke softly.

" WHAT THE …what are you s..s..sayin…g.g..g I w…wa..was just doing this out of the kindness

of my heart ." He said as he was reaching for something behind his back. Leorio glared at the

man that was sweating bullets under Leorio's intense gaze. Leorio's eyes swept to Gon

to see if she was ok, but at that moment the man slashed at Leorio .Has the man was nearing

Leorio raised his knee and kneed him the balls. In a second the man was on

the ground in pain screaming a very womanly scream while holding his family jewels. Leorio looked at the man has he got up and ran ,but the way he ran made it seem like he was a some sort of duck. " Thanks po-" Leorio held up a hand cutting her off.

" "Thanks for the apple, It was good see ya"

Leorio said as he walked away. Gon just stared at the retreating back.

**Me: sorry that was so short im so sorry ,bbbbbbbuuuuuut the**

** next one will be way longer now I have a problem I have two stories on the **

**mind right know and don't know which **

**one to do now you got to pick the one I should do first ok **

**1. Is a yaoi and it is a Khr story called Road to the heart its about tsuna and how he is realllllyyy shy and trys to start anew at high school.**

**2 is a Durarara story and it's a Gender bender of Mikado to where he is a she because I have not spoted one yet it's going to be a magic / high school/ adventure fic it is called Strong man's guard . So give me your votes on which one I should do ok and the updates are going to be long just to let you know that im not going to abandon any stories I do or rush them ok JA NE~ Also can someone tell me how to get out of block writing please i dont like it.**


End file.
